For Better, or For Worse
by SorridoSole
Summary: He must be what is expected of him, even if the illusion is not true. For better, or for worse, You're invited to the wedding of Ginerva Molly Weasley, and the Prince of the Wizarding World, Boy-who-Lived, and Chosen One, Harry James Potter.
1. 1An afternoon lunch with Dudley Dursley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter in any way. I'm just borrowing Harry and Dudley for a little while. please don't sue me.

Thanks a bundle to David and Jessie for catching anything I wrongfully write.

* * *

The gentleman, dressed meticulously in a fine grey suit, spoke to their waitress with a beautiful accent whose origin could not be placed. He must be foreign, to any outside observer; from some land of riches, far, far away. He wore a gold emblem ring on his pointer finger, and his eyes sparkled like gems, as if he had been born of treasure, and exotic splendor. His skin was pale and weathered. His hair was cut just above his ears in an untamed mess, as if he had been in the wind for a very long time. He placed his hand upon the waitress's arm, smiled a lopsided smile, and ordered his coffee black with a dash of cinnamon, before returning to his partner, whose open mouth accompanied his blank stare.

The man carefully removed what appeared to be a stick from his suit sleeve, tapped it once, and returned it to its place. His partner eyed the move with distaste, but attempted a cool facade. Orders were placed before the two, the man thanking the waitress again. Finally, he spoke.

"You might swallow flies with your mouth open like that, Dudders. Careful now." His voice was familiar now, and didn't sound foreign. His partner could have laughed had he thought it was a prank, yet somehow he knew otherwise. The man before him, despite his banter, was entirely serious with everything he did, and his feigned accent was no exception.

"Where've you been, then? I don't suppose there's a magical university now, is there?" His partner dug into his plate, stuffing his face until nothing more would fit. The man watched in amusement, but his face was as blank as stone.

"I thought you didn't hate magic anymore." The man stated, stirring his drink lightly. Steam rose in swirls before his face.

"I don't." Said his partner, gulping down his mouthful. He already had sauce on the edge of his face. "I only hated it when I was a kid."

"Did you?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "humph. I could have thought otherwise."

"I only ever hated it because of Mum and Dad, honestly."

The man nodded in acceptance and took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes as he did so. The motion added decades to his face. He paused.

"How is Aunt Petunia?" He placed his cup carefully down on the table. "Is she well?"

"She's good. She's still on Privet Drive, cleaning everything. She goes to every one of my boxing matches."

The man nodded. His gem eyes darted behind his partner and followed something for a moment, before finally resting upon his partner once more.

"You're different. You're not scrawny anymore." His partner tried to laugh at the comment, but it didn't quite work.

"You're different too. I suppose. I mean-" His eloquence was lost in his fumble. "You look good. Keeping in shape Dudley?"

"No, just not being spoiled." The gentleman raised an eyebrow, to which Dudley laughed. "You could at least pretend to believe me."

"I could. I don't want to. I can never imagine you a humble, non-materialistic person. No offense."

"None taken." He took another bite of his food. "But, you're not this little kid anymore either. I feel like if I tried to punch you I would end up in an alley way with no memory of how I got there."

"Should I be flattered, or offended?" His eyes twinkled.

"You talk odd too. Formal. When'd you learn to talk like that?"

"I'm expected to act dignified." His ambiguous answer was all that was necessary to stump his companion. "Anyway, you're still boxing? How is that? You always had a knack for good upper-cuts."

"My hook's coming along too. I made nationals in my division last season. You wouldn't believe what some of these blokes look like. It's like a lion mauled their face. At least I don't look half bad. But yeah, I'm working on it. And if boxing doesn't work out, Dad's got me working at Grunning's, so I can fall back on that."

"He's still there, is he?"

"Grunning's? Yep, CEO, the whole package. He got a big enough bonus last year to take me and Mum to Aruba for a month."

"That sounds nice." The man did not seem at all interested in the topic, to which his companion noticed. He quickly changed the topic, though not before taking another bite of his meal.

"What are you doing then, if you're not in school or anything? Your not... I dunno, a magical billionaire, are you? I don't know how any of that works."

"I've my assets. But no, not a billionaire. I actually work for my friend's brother's prank shop. It's a very interesting place."

Dudley snorted; the action reminded the gentleman of an event long ago. His emerald eyes twinkled. "Does that pay well? I mean, a prank shop doesn't sound too successful..."

"I don't need much. It's entertaining. And I gave the owners the funds to start the shop in the first place, so I should naturally have a part in it."

"You invested in a prank shop? What, did you just want to throw away your money?"

"Yes, I did. but the shop has earned approximately half a million pounds since last August."

"...Your joking."

"I'm not." The man folded a napkin, and patted it gently on his mouth, ever so robotically that outsiders would wonder where he had learned his etiquette. He spoke again. "Dudley, remember your smelting stick?"

"Of course I do." The fond memory sparked his curiosity. He leaned in closer.

"Well, imagine having one of those, but every time you hit someone, their hair changes color, without them knowing. Would you buy one?"

"You make one of those?" Dudley looked more interesting than anyone had ever seen him, leaning forward at his cousin, his eyes wide. "You actually make them?"

"I don't make them personally, but it was my idea. Based off of your stick. The owner designed it. Kids love them. We sold out of them in a week."

"Its funny, you being a business man." Dudley caught himself, and explained. "I mean, Dad never thought to have you help at Grunning's. But then you make half a mil. You should be an inspirational speaker, or something."

"No, thank you." Harry said, with a hint of disgust. He eyed the patrons on the restaurant wearily. "I don't take well to the public."

Dudley snickered. "Aren't you a celebrity?"

Harry nodded once more, bowing his head. It reminded Dudley of the monks he had seen on a variety show, who humbly accepted anything someone said with a nod. It was odd to see his cousin do the same, but he supposed he was humble. Then a thought came to him.

"Maybe I should go into the prank business. That would be fun. You could endorse me."

"... Stick with boxing for now. It seems to be your forte'." polite but vague. He was well trained.

"Yeah, I think so too." Dudley looked down at his plate, helped himself once more, then eyed his companion, who appeared perfectly content with a light sip of his coffee. "Harry?"

The man looked up, his face set at the acknowledgment of his name by someone who had yet to say it. His eyebrows were arched gracefully, but something sharp seemed to jump in his eyes.

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Where did you go? After we left, I mean, you never told us where you were going..."

"I-" He cut himself off, remembering the last time he had seem his cousin, and the events that followed. He bit his lip, and spoke. "I went many places."

"Yes, but where? You left right after we did. Where did you go?"

"To a secure location." He said, resisting the urge to grit his teeth in anger. The plan had not succeeded, and in the mere effort to remove him from Privet Drive, he did not want to remember the consequences. "To a place where he couldn't find me."

"Voldemort, you mean?" Harry looked faintly impressed.

"You learned his name."

"I asked Mum. She knew much more about it then she ever let on."

"I thought she would. Yeah... Voldemort."

"What happened to him? You... well, you were supposed to get rid of him."

"Was I? I didn't think I'd told you that much."

"You did. You told us that you had to kill him, before he kills you, and everything is evil, and we could die... You must've gotten rid of him. We were allowed back to the house." The gentleman bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Is he dead?"

He bowed his head once more, this time pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You killed him?" His companion whispered. His eyes were wide with surprise.

Harry looked up."You don't have to whisper. The spell I cast is to prevent anyone from hearing our conversation."

"You killed him?" Dudley repeated, this time slightly louder than before.

"You could say that."

"You killed him!" Dudley dropped his fork, his mouth now agape with half-chewed food.

"I- yes, I killed him. Not how you think though-" The gentleman look slightly alarmed, and a flush appeared on his pale face.

"You killed someone! You killed a bloke! Wasn't he really powerful? Blimey! You killed... Not going to lie, its a bit scary, really.."

"Your telling me. Yes! I killed him!" his exasperation seem to bring his companion back to reality.

"Blimey, Harry... to think I beat you up all those times, and you could've just snuffed me, right there-"

"I didn't kill him for no reason, just flat out, he killed me first!"

"...What?"

"He killed...He killed me first. Its a really, really long story. He killed me, and he was going to kill all of... of my school, of my 'lot'. I had to do it."

"How are you alive if he killed you!"

"It's a really, really long story."

"We have time, don't we? I have to be somewhere at four. We've got time!"

"We've got five minutes. It would take far longer than that. And you say you want to hear it as if I'm some action hero from those movies you always watched." Harry sighed and rested his head in his hand. "I killed him. Just leave it at that, please?"

"...What did it feel like to die?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"yeah, Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Of course you don't." Harry arched his brows in confusion. "Not that I don't believe that. It just figures. The one person who's died can't tell you how it is."

"My apologies. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to go through." He said sardonically. His eyes were piercing and cold. " That wasn't the reason I asked you here, so if you don't mind..."

"Sorry."

Harry waved his hand in acceptance, bowed his head once more, and continued, again in his formal manner."I wanted to extend an invitation to you, and I thought it improper to simply send it, when I haven't seen you in so long."

"An invitation? For what?"

"For..." He reached into his pocket, and removed a cream colored envelope, sealed with golden wax. "Here. An invitation to the wedding of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter."

Dudley's eyes shot towards Harry's in surprise. He grabbed the envelope.

"You're getting married?" Harry nodded, though there wasn't any sign of happiness in his visage. Dudley smoothed out the invitation and read it through quickly. "Well... Congratulations."

"Thank you." He said, without much enthusiasm. "Do you think you can make it?"

"Its in the summer. I don't do anything in the summer. Sure. I'll be there."

"Good." He looked down at his cup, and the little content that remained. "And, of course, I will provide transportation for you, since the location is magical, usually untouched by mu-...non-magic people...oh, and Aunt Petunia is invited as well, if she's willing to attend."

"What about Dad?"

Harry's eyes shifted.

"What about him?"

"Is he invited? He is family, after all..."

"If he wants to go, that's up to him. If he causes trouble, I'd rather avoid seeing him all together. I don't see him as someone who would want to attend a traditional wizard wedding, at the school he always hated me attending."

"Its at Hogw...w... err-"

"Hogwarts? Yes. The headmistress thought it would be fitting. You'll enjoy it there, I think."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. I'll pass it along to Mum." He pocketed the paper, took one last bite of his meal, and rose. "I hate to just leave like this, but I promised Lisa that I would pick her up after her seminar."

"Who's Lisa?"

"My girlfriend.' Harry raised his eyebrow. "We've only been dating a few months, so don't expect a wedding invitation from us any time soon. But maybe, in a year or two if it works out... anyway, thanks for the food." He tugged his jacket on.

"Dudley." Harry was on his feet too. "I wanted to ask you something-"

"Shoot."

"Well, I know we were never close as far as cousins go, So, I know this is odd..."

"Bloody hell, you're not proposing to me too, are you?"

"No! No, I'm... will you be one of my groomsmen?"

"What?"

"You can say no. I just thought it would be nice... family, you know..." He looked embarrassed at his words. Dudley smiled and shrugged.

"Sure."

"You'll do it?" His eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean, your my cousin. We grew up together."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"To me it does. I would be honored to be your groomsman." He stuck out his hand, which Harry shook gratefully. "But you'll need to fill me in on any weird traditions you guys have, yeah?"

Harry smiled. "Dudley, even I don't know the first thing about wizard traditions. I grew up with you, remember?"

The two men smiled, and parted. The foreign gentleman sat back in his chair, taking a last sip of his coffee. As he did so, he again tapped his odd stick against the table. He raised his hand, and the waitress made her way towards him.

"I vill haf the check now, please?" He said, in his foreign way. The woman obliged. As he handed her his payment, no one but he noticed the men in odd clothing who seemed to eye him curiously from across the cafe. "Sank you for de service." He said loudly, in his slanted tongue. "It vas most vonderful."

The strange men, having heard his voice, now went back to their food, for Harry Potter, their savior, was not a foreign man, nor did he wear a grey suit. This man did not appear to have a scar, but if so his hair hid it. they couldn't be sure, as he avoided the public so often, but no, this man could not be the celebrity they wanted so badly to praise.

Harry stepped out into the sunlight through the window lined front, squinted down the street, and smiled. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to be just another muggle. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, strolled down an alley, and with a small pop, he was gone.

* * *

This is the first chapter in a mini-series regarding Harry and Ginny's wedding, minus the typical mushy romance love love stuff. If you would like me to continue, **please review!**


	2. 2 At the Burrow

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the three dollars stashed in my wallet. Please don't sue._

_Read and review, please, and Happy Reading!  
_

_

* * *

_

The day was far too nice to remain shut up inside, as Molly Weasley had declared, so the Burrow was left, for the first time in her memory, entirely empty. Its seemed that even with her children grown, someone was always inside. Bill and Fleur stopped by at least twice a week, bringing their daughter along, while Charlie, still as free as ever, stopped by sporadically for long stays. George stopped by for dinner, Ron visited every Sunday with Hermione in tow, and Arthur, of course, after a long day of work, could be found lounging at the kitchen table, a cup of his favorite tea in hand. Percy came by on holidays (that was all anybody could take of him), and Ginny, bless her heart, still remained in her garden view bedroom, keeping the house occupied when the others weren't near, though she seemed to stay there less and less lately. Soon with her marriage, Molly thought, she would be gone like all the others.

Even on a nice day such as this, and with so few children around, Molly was busying herself with the chore of hanging the laundry on a line in the yard. She had asked Ginny to join her, if only to keep her sane, and the home behind them seemed eerily quiet, as if it were dead. The day was soft and warm, the sound of the tall meadow grass blowing around them seemed to whisper peace at them, yet the girls found the day to be strangely lonely. So Molly pinned the wet clothes on the line as Ginny, following closely behind, folded the dry ones and put them in the basket, and all the while, they spoke of simple things to break the silence. The sun was hot, the cloth they folded was crisp, the cheery breeze blowing the fabric like sails on a ocean on dry dirt beneath their feet. Summer was very near.

"I'm very glad for you, of course. Though, promise you won't forget your old mother back home?" She pinned a pair of trousers to the line. Her hair was tied up messily, and some pieces struggled free of her styling, so that they flowed into her face as she moved. " Its good you two thought to wait a few years before you were engaged. Honestly, dear, your father and I could have done with some time to see the world. Not that I regret it. Pass me those robes? Thank you dear."

Molly stuck the robes neatly to the line as Ginny folded beside her.

"I'm glad he finally asked me." said Ginny. The golden late-noon sun glinted off her ruby hair, and kissed her face. "It's been more than five years already."

"Well, I was wondering when he would get around to it. But after what Harry's been through, you must be patient. He seems well enough now. I think you'll bring a lovely light to his life."

"Maybe a light or two into Grimmauld place, it could surely use it. The place looks dreadful, I can barely hope to fix it up."

"I suppose Harry hasn't done much to it since I've been there?" Molly said, remembering the last time she had visited the boy. Nowadays, he insisted on visiting the Burrow, instead of the Burrow visiting him, but when his home had been open to them, it seemed that the place had fallen back into the hands of pre-phoenix care. What was worse, Harry wouldn't let them fix anything. The only rooms suitable for anyone to live were his bedroom, the kitchen, and perhaps the sitting room, if only for him to use the Floo. Though they could not blame the boy for the home's disrepair, as he had many things to do and fixing a house was at the bottom of his list. Five years later, though, Molly thought surely he would have done something about his home. Her suspicions were correct.

"Its better than you've seem, Mum. Most of the rooms are livable. But still, you remember how dark it was there. How grim it was. I doubt putting a unicorn in the dinning room would do much to cheer it up."

She yanked her dress from the line, folded it neatly, and continued down the line.

"You'll manage there, dear. Don't you worry." Ginny nodded in a disinterested way. Molly took notice. "... Have you two talked of starting a family?"

The thought made Ginny smile. "Imagine lots of little Harries and Ginnies running around, keeping Mummy on her toes." She worked her way further down the line. Around the Burrow, tall grass swayed in the warm breeze. She laughed. "We're not even married yet. I'd like to see how that works, before we start choosing baby names."

"Oh, but its always fun to daydream, too. You know, When I was younger, I wanted to have triplet girls. The first would be named Suzie, and she would love to knit. The second would be Clara, and she would sing every day. The third and youngest would be named-"

"Ginny." The young redhead recited, as if she had heard it one hundred times before. "And she would be good at everything else. And I grew up to be just like her."

"Well you did, dear. I'm sorry to say, your knitting is not very neat. Though your singing voice isn't bad." Molly laughed, "To think I ended up with six boys. I thought three girls would be plenty. But, its never bad to think, dear."

"I know. I used to think I wouldn't have kids at all. But that was when even Charlie was home during the year, so children didn't seem very fun."

"I think you would make a lovely mother. You've plenty of practice with Teddy Lupin."

"Teddy's Harry's kid, not mine. I get to do the fun stuff. Harry does the dad things, really. And Andromeda is his Mum." She folded another shirt neatly, and placed it in their laundry basket. She smiled at a thought. "Harry will be a great dad."

"He already is, isn't he? I would hate to see what Teddy would be like without him."

"I sometimes think the opposite." Said Ginny, trying not to sound too alarming. Even so, Molly turned.

"You don't think Harry is good with him?"

"I think Harry is great with him. I just hate to see where Harry would be without Teddy."

"Ah, well, its very sweet, how he seems comforted by the boy. And now with a soon to be wife, he should be much better, don't you think?"

"I hope so."

Molly nodded cheerfully, pinning yet another set of robes to the line. Her rosy cheeks bulged with prospective joy. "You make a lovely couple. And you'll make a lovely family. Make sure to bring the children by to visit."

Ginny laughed at her mother's persistence.

"Mum, I told you, I won't forget you here. And Harry practically lives here if he's not at Andromeda's, or with George at the shop. He's practically your son."

"I like to think it, but will he still visit when you're no longer here?" She chided, though honestly, her real fear had finally been voiced, and Ginny knew it.

Ginny turned.

"Mum." She said seriously. Her mother faced her. "I promise. I could never forget about my own mother. Especially one as wonderful as you."

Molly smiled, but didn't seem to believe her. "thank you dear."

"I promise. And Harry will promise too. You can ask him. He would agree."

"No, no. I wouldn't bother him with it. He's got so much to worry about as it is." Molly peered over the clothes line, " Is that him?"

A tuft of black hair had appeared in the blowing grass surrounding the home. It floated slowly towards them, bouncing up and down with every one of the owner's steps. Ginny squinted through the sunlight.

"He must have just apparated. Oh, I just made cookies I'll fetch him some, shall I? We can all sit and chat." Molly hustled back towards the house, then shouted back, affectionately, "Go greet your fiancée!"

The form of Harry Potter materialized through the grass, dressed in a grey muggle suit, the jacket draped over his right arm. He looked as he always did; his lips drawn into a neutral frown, and his eyes shifting around to scope the area. His hair was as messy as ever, and his glasses flashed in the sunlight. Ginny ran forward.

"Hey Gin." He said, with his usual shy disposition. Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "What've you been doing?"

"Laundry." Ginny rolled her eyes at the chore. "Mum thought we should spend some time outside before the sun sets."

Harry nodded, stepping through the yard and eying everything around. He caught sight of Molly working in the kitchen and he waved at her through the window. She smiled broadly in return.

"Where did you go after lunch?" Ginny asked sweetly. She lead his by the hand towards the table in the yard. "George told me you took off today when I came by to visit. He thought you'd be with me."

"I'm sorry." He seated himself at the table to face her. "I was working on something for the wedding."

"Really?" Ginny raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Harry had avoided as the wedding planning on his part as much as possible, as he felt rather useless with the frills and intricacies. He had gotten them the location, but it was Professor McGonagall's idea and request to have the ceremony on the grounds of Hogwarts, and Harry had merely relayed the message to Ginny when he received it. The only thing he had really done, quite to Ginny's content, was hand deliver several of the more important invitations, which seemed to make the recipients very happy. He had probably done the same thing this afternoon. "Who did you see?"

"One of the groomsmen." He spied Molly, walking near with a tray of snacks, and he stiffened. "I don't know if I should tell you now-"

"Tell us what, dear?" Molly asked, sitting herself down opposite the two of them. The two women seemed to leer at him for information.

"-I-I... um-" Harry stammered, and in his defense reached for a gingersnap cookie off the tray, and shoved it into his mouth. The crumbs spilled out onto his trousers.

"Harry's picked one of his groomsmen." Ginny reiterated, saving Harry from his anguish. "He hasn't told me yet who he has chosen."

"I didn't know if he would accept." Harry admitted quietly, making the girls look at him in surprise. He had received piles of mail requesting the honor of groomsman when the announcement of their wedding was finally made, and though most were simply fans craving to be a part of his life, Harry would be hard pressed to find someone who did not want to be part of the wedding party.

"Who, Harry? Surely somebody I know?" Ginny inched closer. He chocolate brown eyes grew wide.

"Yes dear, who is it?"

Harry stammered once more. "I-I, um, asked...George! This morning, of course. He said he would love to. No surprise there,"

"Oh, how lovely!" Molly clapped her hands. Harry continued.

"And Ron's my Best Man, of course. No surprise there, either. um-"

"But who did you see today? Neville?"

"Oh how lovely. Neville would be a wonderful groomsman."

Harry shook his head. Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion. "Not Neville? Then who is it?"

"You don't really know him."

"Who is it?"

Harry ducked his head like a dog ready to be whacked with a newspaper. "I don't know if both of you will approve..."

"We can't approve unless you tell us, dear." Molly was hanging on the edge of her seat. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"... Dudley. My cousin, Dudley. These cookies are great Mrs. Weasley! Do you have more inside? I think I'll go get them-"

"Harry!" He cringed and sat back down in defeat. He knew he shouldn't have said it. "_Dudley?"_

"The boy you grew up with?" Molly asked, struggling to find a polite word. "The one Arthur told me-"

"Yes." Harry said solemnly. "That one."

"Harry! He's horrid! Isn't he? Why would you ask him? You could have asked Neville! Neville would be a perfect groomsman! You picked your cousin over Neville?"

Harry rubbed his hand through his hair, messing it further.

Ginny continued. "Why would you do that?"

Harry shrugged. He starred down at the grain of the wooden table, as if he was simply taking the blows Ginny threw at him. Neither woman noticed his defeat.

"He's not the one who ate the toffees?" Molly asked "You know I don't speak badly of people, Harry, but he sounds-"

"Awful! Exactly!" said Ginny. "I'm sorry Harry, he just doesn't sound pleasant at all. I don't want him in our wedding party. I won't have him ruining the day."

"He won't" Harry said in defense, but he wasn't sure either woman had heard his plea.

"You've never really spoken well of your relatives. I don't see why you would invite them."

Harry nodded, then shifted his weight off of his seat.

"Perhaps you could send him a letter, telling him it was a mistake. You can't really invite him, to be a groomsman. It would be disrespectful to you."

Harry swung his leg quickly around, and was on his feet. His glare was cool, and silenced the two women in an instant.

"No, why would I invite any of my own family to our wedding?" He asked sarcastically. He straightened his collar and retreated. He plastered on a terrible false smile as he went. "I'll see you later, Gin, Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to go check up on Teddy. Thank you for the cookies."

"Harry-" Ginny rose, but Harry was already outside the apparation boundaries, and with a pop, he was gone. She looked desperately at her mother, who shook her head.

"Let him go, dear. He'll be back."

She threw herself back down into her seat. "I don't understand why he would do that. Dudley was awful to him."

"You don't know, dear. Perhaps Dudley is different than Harry has said. Or perhaps Harry can see past the bad things." Molly straightened the platter , wiped the table, and rose. "They're his relatives. Only he can fully understand them."

Ginny nodded, then turned to look back at the spot where Harry had dissaperated. As if trying to will him back, she starred at the spot, until her eyes watered in the brightness of the dying day. She rose, went back to the task at which she had previously worked at, and when the sun began to set, she gathered the laundry basket, gave a last glance to the spot, and hoped to Merlin that he would be back before the end of the night. It didn't take long for the Burrow to fill again for dinner, George back from the shop, Arthur from the Ministry, but no black hair bobbed through the grass again that night, nor did it return the next morning. Ginny knew Harry was fine. He was always fine, and usually on his own. But she wanted desperately for his to come back through the grass, smiling, calling her name, and saying he forgave her. He wouldn't come back. He was with Teddy now. He was always with Teddy. And if no good came from the day, at least Ginny was glad a little boy with teal hair had such a dedicated godfather.

* * *

Please **review!** Thanks for reading!


End file.
